Dopóki nie udowodni się niewinności
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Kiedy Harry jest w piątej klasie, już po ucieczce Dumbledore'a z Hogwartu, coś się wydarza i chłopak znowu staje przed Wizengamotem. Tym razem jako świadek. Tylko dlaczego miałby bronić znienawidzonego nauczyciela?


_**oryginał: **__Until Proven Innocent__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Bil__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Dopóki nie udowodni się niewinności<p>

* * *

><p>Wciąż ciężko było patrzeć na stół nauczycieli w Wielkiej Sali i widzieć Umbridge siedzącą na miejscu Dumbledore'a. Harry ze złością dziabnął kolację widelcem, jednak chwilę później pogrążanie się w niechęci przerwała mu Ginny, której włosy nagle zrobiły się jaskrawozielone.<p>

Zaalarmowana śmiechem wokół niej, dziewczyna szybko zrozumiała, że coś jest na rzeczy. Hermiona wszystko jej wyjaśniła, ponieważ Ron i Harry byli zbyt zajęci śmianiem się.

- Zabiję ich - warknęła Ginny. - W porządku, kto robił zakupy u bliźniaków?

Osoby w jej sąsiedztwie błyskawicznie wyparły się jakiejkolwiek wiedzy w tym temacie, podczas gdy zagłuszana śmiechem Rona Hermiona rzucała przeciwzaklęcie.

- Zamknij usta, Ron - rzuciła poirytowana Hermiona. - Nie mam ochoty oglądać twojej kolacji.

Chłopak usłuchał i z krzywą miną dalej zajadał zapiekankę.

- Kto cię prosił...

Drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otwarły się z hukiem. Zaskoczeni uczniowie odwrócili się, aby ujrzeć sześciu aurorów wkraczających do komnaty i pałających pełnym przeświadczenia o własnej nieomylności wysokim mniemaniem o sobie, które Harry kojarzył już z pracownikami Ministerstwa. To wystarczyło, żeby zaczął kwestionować formujące się w nim pragnienie zostania aurorem i pracowania z ludźmi pokroju Knota. Aurorzy byli ekstra, ale on nie chciał zmienić się w coś _takiego_.

Umbridge nie sprawiała wrażenia zaskoczonej najściem; spokojnie obserwowała grupkę idącą ku przodowi sali. Pozostali mieszkańcy zamku ze zdumieniem przyglądali się aurorom, którzy otoczyli Snape'a. Widelec Rona zamarł w pół drogi do ust, a Ginny upuściła tłuczone ziemniaki na swoją szatę. Hermiona mamrotała pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego i to było jedyne, co Harry słyszał, poza miarowym tupotem bojowych butów aurorów.

- Severusie Snapie - zagrzmiał przywódca aurorów pompatycznie - jest pan aresztowany za morderstwa popełnione na Adrianie Prewetcie, Morgan Marlow i trzech mugolach.

(- Nie musisz mówić "mugolach", jakby wcale się nie liczyli - mruknęła Hermiona).

- Tak! - Ron ucieszył się półgłosem, kiedy prowadzono oszołomiony Snape do drzwi.

Harry chciał się do niego przyłączyć, zobaczył jednak rozpacz na twarzy Snape'a, zmartwioną minę McGonagall oraz triumfalną satysfakcję Umbridge i nie był w stanie czuć się z tym dobrze.

- Ale tak nie można - zaprotestowała Hermiona z cichą paniką, osłonięta głośnymi rozmowami idącymi śladem aurorów. - On by... oni nie mogą... To musiało być zmontowane... ale on miał być bezpieczny, był tym, którego nikt nie podejrzewał. - Odwróciła się do Harry'ego i spojrzała na niego nieruchomym wzrokiem. - Tak nie można - mówiła. - Tak nie można.

Harry czuł, jak wokół niego walą się wszystkie ułożone przez Dumbledore'a plany ratowania świata.

**xXxXx**

- Harry, musisz to zrobić - stwierdziła Hermiona. - Proces jest w przyszłym tygodniu!

Harry zignorował ją. Wpatrywał się właśnie bezmyślnie w ciemnego, małego Petrose'a z tym jego spiczastym nosem i spiczastą kozią bródką, który z cichym entuzjazmem rozprawiał o eliksirze, jaki tego dnia mieli warzyć. _Wcale_ nie brakowało mu złośliwej obecności Snape'a, pomyślał ponuro.

- Harry, czy ty mnie słuchasz?

- Mamy słuchać nauczyciela, Hermiono - wysyczał ostro w odpowiedzi.

- To jest ważniejsze - sapnęła. Harry i Ron odwrócili się, żeby wybałuszyć na nią oczy. Petrose kontynuował obojętnie. Hermionie, uchwyconej między niedowierzające spojrzenia, poczerwieniały policzki. - Jest! Oni nie poprzestaną na wsadzeniu go do Azkabanu, zostanie skazany na pocałunek.

- Dupek sobie zasłużył - mruknął Ron, nie dość głośno jednak, by go usłyszała.

_Zimne ręce wyciągnięte po Dudleya - ciemność, krzyk, rozpacz - druzgocące zimno, które przygniata, przygniata, przygniata..._ Harry potrząsnął głową i zaczął mechanicznie przepisywać to, co Petrose pisał na tablicy.

- On jest niewinny, Harry, a ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Musisz im powiedzieć. Tylko ty możesz go uratować.

- Gdyby chciała, żebym to zrobił - odwarknął - McGonagall coś by mi wspomniała.

- _Musisz_ im powiedzieć.

- Nie będą mnie słuchać - mruknął; był coraz bardziej rozzłoszczony i z wielkim trudem udawało mu się mówić cicho. - Jestem obłąkany i pragnę zwrócić na siebie uwagę, pamiętasz?

- On jest niewinny, Harry. - Patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, poważnym, proszącym wzrokiem, a on zastanawiał się, dlaczego dziewczyna tak bardzo troszczy się o _Snape'a_. - Jak Syriusz.

Cios poniżej pasa. Odwrócił się od niej i zamknął oczy, przypomniawszy sobie Syriusza uwięzionego na Grimmauld Place i tak chętnego, żeby z nim rozmawiać, tak szczęśliwego, że go widzi, wciąż tam tkwiącego, nawet w tej chwili.

- On ci uratował życie - naciskała niezrażona koniecznością mówienia do jego potylicy. - _Nie możesz_ pozwolić, żeby został pocałowany, Harry.

- Czy wszystko w porządku, panno Granger? - spytał Petrose, ona zaś zarumieniła się i opuściła głowę. Malfoy, który już doszedł do siebie po wstrząsie, jakim była strata opiekuna domu, zachichotał, a Harry i Ron rzucili mu krzywe spojrzenia.

- Musisz, Harry - szepnęła Hermiona po raz ostatni pod pozorem sięgania po kociołek. - To rzecz, którą należy zrobić.

Harry skupił się na warzeniu eliksiru, próbując zapomnieć o istnieniu Snape'a, o artykułach, które Prorok publikował w ostatnim tygodniu.

"Aresztowano hogwarckiego profesora!

Szanowany filar czarodziejskiej społeczności, Lucjusz Malfoy, przechadzał się ulicami czarodziejskiego Birmingham z przyjaciółmi trzy noce temu, kiedy zauważył podejrzanego osobnika idącego śladami pary czarodziei w kierunku mugolskich dzielnic. Poszedłszy za owym osobnikiem, zszokowany stał się mimowolnym świadkiem błyskawicznego, brutalnego morderstwa popełnionego na dwóch czarodziejach i trzech mugolach.

Chociaż okazał się niewystarczająco szybki, aby ująć mordercę, pan Malfoy był w stanie uzyskać dowód, który zaprowadził aurorów prosto do Severusa Snape'a, nauczyciela eliksirów w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Hogwart był ostatnio sceną licznych skandali, włącznie z ucieczką dyrektora Albusa Dumbledore'a przed sprawiedliwością, odkryciem, że gajowy Rubeus Hagrid jest w połowie olbrzymem, i obliczonymi na zyskanie uwagi kłamstwami Harry'ego Pottera. Pan Malfoy, który niesprawiedliwie został usunięty z Rady Nadzorczej szkoły dwa lata temu, powiedział, że według niego konieczna jest dogłębna reforma Hogwartu. Wysoki Inkwizytor Dolores Umbridge rozpoczęła już ten proces, ostatni skandal sugeruje jednak, że korzenie zepsucia sięgają głęboko.

Profesor Snape zaprzecza wszelkim zarzutom, lecz dotychczas nie przedstawił alibi na rzeczoną noc. Proces odbędzie się..."

- Nie zapomnijcie! - Petrose starał się przekrzyczeć hałas, jaki czynili pakujący się uczniowie. - Cztery stopy o właściwościach _Veritaserum_ na poniedziałek!

Gdy tylko wyszli z sali, Hermiona znowu zaczęła swoje.

- Harry...

- Tak, w porządku - warknął. - Zrobię to, dobra?

Uśmiechnęła się. Uderzyło go, że nigdy, bez względu na swoje zrzędzenie, nie wątpiła, że on to zrobi. Wstrząsnęło nim, że ona tak bardzo mu wierzy. Sam sobie nie wierzył.

- Musisz, Harry? - westchnął Ron, kiedy opuszczali lochy. - Tylko pomyśl, nigdy więcej Snape'a, przenigdy.

- Nie możesz pragnąć jego śmierci tylko dla uratowania kilku punktów domu! - stwierdziła z oburzeniem Hermiona.

- Oczywiście, że nie chodzi tylko o to - zaprzeczył Ron momentalnie. - Chodzi o uratowanie punktów, ucieczkę od szlabanów, uniknięcie zwymyślania za samo bycie Gryfonem albo oddychanie, zmazanie tego uśmieszku z twarzy Malfoya, utrzymanie...

- Nie robię tego dla Snape'a - przerwał mu Harry ostro. - Nie pozwolę, żeby dementorzy dostali kolejną niewinną osobę.

Hermiona wyglądała na gotową do kłótni, Ron jednak tylko westchnął.

- Chyba masz rację, stary. Mimo wszystko szkoda.

**xXxXx**

Gwiazdy mrugały sennie za oknami prawie pustego pokoju wspólnego, kiedy Hermiona pomagała Harry'emu w pisaniu listu do Amelii Bones (ona go napisała, on zaś przepisał swoim najładniejszym charakterem pisma), a Ron leżał na jednej z kanap, podrzucał fasolki wszystkich smaków i próbował je łapać ustami.

- To będzie takie żenujące - mruknął Harry, zwijając pergamin i posyłając Ronowi krzywe spojrzenie, gdy jedna ze źle rzuconych fasolek odbiła się o blat jego stołu.

- Postępujesz słusznie, Harry - zapewniła go Hermiona, podczas gdy on przywiązywał przesyłkę do nogi Hedwigi.

- Harry zawsze postępuje słusznie - poinformował ją zadowolony z siebie Ron. - To właśnie sprawia, że jest bohaterem. Ha! - Udało mu się złapać kolejną fasolkę.

Harry podniósł cukierek, który wcześniej wylądował na stole, i rzucił nim w przyjaciela. Ten go odrzucił i wkrótce rozgorzała fasolkowa wojna, w trakcie której Hermiona wymyślała im, że dodają pracy skrzatom.

**xXxXx**

Najwyraźniej nazwisko _Harry Potter_ nadal coś znaczyło, mimo że gazety pełne były kłamstw na jego temat (Harry czasami myślał, że chciałby już nigdy więcej nie usłyszeć tego nazwiska). Choć wydawało mu się to dziwne, został wysłuchany. Madame Bones skłonna była pozwolić Harry'emu zeznawać i wszystko przygotowała: świstokliki, pozwolenie na opuszczenie szkoły, zgłoszenie do sądu. Miał uczestniczyć w procesie Snape'a za tydzień - czy tego chciał, czy nie.

McGonagall miała wątpliwości.

- Nie chce go pani uratować? - spytał ją Harry z ciekawością.

Zacisnęła wargi i nie odpowiedziała.

(- Nie chce, żebyś zdradził Zakon - stwierdziła Hermiona ze znawstwem. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ktokolwiek poza Hermioną i Ronem ufa mu jeszcze).

To McGonagall nalegała, aby odwiedził Snape'a. Harry nie był pewny, w czym to niby ma pomóc (może sądziła, że Snape go od tego odwiedzie? marne szanse), był za to przeświadczony, że w mugolskim systemie prawnym takie coś by nie przeszło. Świadkowie nie powinni odwiedzać oskarżonych, prawda? Ale czarodzieje byli czasami dziwni, więc tylko wzruszył ramionami, zamknął uszy na entuzjastyczne porównywanie Hermiony systemu mugolskiego z czarodziejskim i przygotował się na wizytę (mimo swych gorących protestów) w Azkabanie.

Było zimno. Tylko na takie narzekanie sobie pozwolił. Zimno, a przejażdżka łodzią okazała się mokra. Zadrżał, kiedy wlepił wzrok w wyniosły gmach, bardziej właściwie klif niż budynek, szarą skałę przykucniętą posępnie pod szarym niebem i otoczoną wzburzonym szarym morzem. _Było_ zimno, im bliżej zaś łódź podchodziła do wyspy, tym zimniej się robiło. To było jedyne, o czym powiedział później Ronowi i Hermionie: zimno, szarość i skłębione fale.

Nie pozwoli sobie na pamiętanie krzyku, który wstrząsał nim do głębi, ani głosów rodziców. Nie będzie pamiętał migawek ze śmierci Cedrika i rodziców, ani wysokiego, ostrego śmiechu Voldemorta. Nie zapamięta dementorów odsuwających się z drogi i znikających na końcu korytarza, bez przeszkód pozwalających zmarzniętej grupce na poruszanie się po więzieniu. Nie przypomni sobie szalonego śmiechu więźnia, który wyciągnął ku nim chude, wścibskie palce przez kraty swej celi, ani dzikich czarnych oczu, ani błagania o śmierć. Nie _dopuści_, żeby pamiętał. To nie było więzienie. To była tortura. A on nawet nie był tu osadzony.

Snape pozostał całkowicie opanowanym sobą z krzywą miną i siedział sztywno na pryczy. Widok jak zawsze pełnego nienawiści - nawet w obskurnym koszmarze Azkabanu - mistrza eliksirów sprawiał dziwnie kojące wrażenie. Nauczyciel uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego szyderczo, kiedy spojrzał przez drzwi.

- Przyszedłeś triumfować, Potter?

Wciąż niepewny, czemu właściwie się fatygował, Harry spojrzał na aurora, którego miał za przewodnika, w poszukiwaniu pomocy. Ten jednak odsunął się o krok i nie spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Będę... będę zeznawać na pana procesie, profesorze.

- Mają zeznanie Lucjusza, _twoje_ nie będzie im potrzebne.

- Powiem im, że był pan ze mną.

To wywołało pewną reakcję. Snape zerwał się na nogi i energicznie podszedł do drzwi, po czym zatrzymał się tuż przy nich. Harry uznał, że gdyby na drodze nie stały mu kraty, mężczyzna mógłby spróbować go udusić. Skupił całą siłę woli, żeby nie odskoczyć do tyłu.

- _Nie zrobisz tego_, Potter - rozkazał Snape surowym szeptem. - Nie zaryzykujesz bezpieczeństwa całej naszej organizacji, aby zaspokoić swoje ego.

- Skażą pana na _pocałunek_ - syknął Harry.

- Oczywiście, powinienem był się domyślić. Nie mogłeś oprzeć się pokusie odegrania bohatera. Nie potrzebuję cię, Potter. To nie zabawa, a ty absolutnie nie ogarniasz głębi tej sprawy. Ryzykujesz wszystko i nie masz pojęcia, co robisz. To nie czas na uczniackie bohaterstwo, Potter. Wynoś się. Jeśli cię jeszcze kiedyś zobaczę... - W porę się powstrzymał.

- Chce pan _umrzeć_? - spytał Harry ostro. - Proszę bardzo, niech pan sobie będzie męczennikiem, zobaczy pan, co z tego wyniknie. Będzie pan martwy!

- Żeby więc temu zapobiec, zniszczysz wszelkie szanse, jakie mamy na zwycięstwo - parsknął Snape prawie niesłyszalnie. Auror zerknął na nich, znudzony i niezainteresowany, po czym odszedł kontemplować budowę ścian. - Nie jestem głupcem, Potter; to nie ma nic wspólnego ze mną: po prostu chcesz się znowu znaleźć w świetle jupiterów.

- Nie opuściłem go od pięciu lat - warknął Harry - i wolałbym walczyć z Voldemortem niż w nim tkwić.

- Nie wymawiaj jego imienia! I nie okłamuj mnie, Potter, nie jestem członkiem twojego fanklubu, potrafię cię przejrzeć. Jesteś tylko aroganckim, egocentrycznym chłopczykiem, który myśli, że umie poruszać się w świecie bardziej skomplikowanym, niż kiedykolwiek mu się śniło. Zupełnie jak twój ojciec, paradujesz ze swym kretyńskim, bezużytecznym heroizmem przed pełną uwielbienia publicznością.

- Niech pan nie mówi o moim ojcu! Będę zeznawać! Nie obchodzi mnie, co pan powie, zamierzam uratować pana głupie, żałosne życie, nawet jeśli nie jest tego warte, bo nikt nie zasługuje na karę za coś, czego nie zrobił.

Snape wzdrygnął się i odwrócił wzrok.

- Nic nie wiesz, Potter - wychrypiał. - Nic. Wynoś się.

- Profesorze...

- Wynoś się!

Harry odskoczył do tyłu, wystraszony tonem mężczyzny. Auror szybko do niego podszedł z wyciągniętą różdżką, lecz Snape tylko mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i obrócił się na pięcie (nawet w więzieniu jego szaty łopotały), a potem wrócił na pryczę, wcale na nich nie patrząc.

Posłuchanie najwyraźniej się skończyło. Auror odprowadził Harry'ego do wyjścia.

**xXxXx**

Tydzień później znowu stał przed Wizengamotem, tylko że tym razem to Snape siedział - przykuty - na krześle (wlepiając w Harry'ego złowrogie spojrzenie, nic zaskakującego), a wszędzie wokół miejsca zajmowali różni ludzie. Harry stał nieco z boku, mógł więc widzieć zarówno Wizengamot, w górze, za publicznością, jak i Snape'a. Na tyłach tłumu po prawej dostrzegł nieznajomą twarz - ale nawet mimo brązowych włosów i oczu oraz zupełnie innego nosa zdołał rozpoznać Dumbledore'a. Bardzo próbował się nie rozzłościć; dyrektor nie chciał nawet spojrzeć na Harry'ego, lecz zaryzykował wszystko, żeby dostać się do sądu i wspierać Snape'a.

- Wizengamot udziela głosu Harry'emu Potterowi. - Knot uśmiechał się do niego szyderczo, jakby pytał, czemu właściwie chłopak marnuje ich cenny czas, jednak po przetrwaniu pięciu lat gniewu Snape'a kpina pompatycznego człowieczka w prążkowanej szacie nie była szczególnie straszna. Znajdowanie się w centrum uwagi sali pełnej ludzi, z drugiej strony, szarpało mu nerwy. - Proszę przedstawić powód stawienia się na procesie.

Lucjusz Malfoy siedział w pierwszym rzędzie, wyraźnie znudzony, i patrzył na Harry'ego z góry.

- Napisałem to w moim liście - odparł niespokojnie, po czym poszukał Bones w rzędzie nieprzystępnych twarzy sędziów. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko zza pleców Knota i skinęła głową; od razu poczuł się trochę lepiej. Czemu Hermiona nie mogła tego zrobić? Wiedziałaby, co powiedzieć.

- Do protokołu, panie Potter - rzekł Knot protekcjonalnie.

Nagła fala złości zmyła cały jego stres - spiorunował Knota wzrokiem, który następnie przesunął na Percy'ego, ponownie protokołującego rozprawę.

- Bo profesor Snape nie mógł zrobić tego, co powiedział pan Malfoy i aurorzy. Wiem, że tego nie zrobił, bo był ze mną za piętnaście ósma tamtego dnia. Był ze mną prawie cały wieczór i ani razu nie wyszedł z komnaty.

Rozległy się szepty. Snape spojrzał na niego gniewnie. Pan Malfoy też.

Knot sprawiał wrażenie obrażonego, że nikt od razu nie oddalił zeznania Harry'ego.

- Byliście razem?

Złośliwy nacisk, jaki położył na słowie "razem", sprawił, że koledzy z Wizengamotu skierowali na Knota wstrząśnięte spojrzenia, zaś pierwotny płomień gniewu Harry'ego zmienił się w posępne rozbawienie. Knot naprawdę się na niego uwziął, no nie? Snape, co Harry zauważył z przyjemnością, miał minę, jakby mu było niedobrze.

- Ministrze, proszę - mruknęła siwiejąca dama przy jego łokciu, wyglądająca na świętoszkowatą.

Knot wziął się w garść.

- Panie Potter, dlaczego był pan w owym czasie z oskarżonym?

Chciałby powiedzieć, że miał szlaban, naprawdę by chciał, lecz wiedział, jak łatwo byłoby ustalić, że kłamie. Malfoy, na ten przykład, z wielką chęcią zapewniłby każdego, że to nieprawda.

- Pragnąłem zostać aurorem, ale potrzebuję do tego eliksirów, a nie mam z nich zbyt dobrych ocen. - To nie była do końca prawda, mimo to czuł, jak czerwienieje na twarzy, kiedy ludzie zaczęli szeptać. Malfoy, gdziekolwiek się znajdował, na pewno się podśmiewał; pan Malfoy ukrył uśmiech za bladą dłonią. - Profesor Snape był tak miły - udało mu się nie ujawnić sarkazmu w tonie głosu - że dał mi korepetycje. Miałem z nim lekcję tamtego dnia od siódmej do dziewiątej trzydzieści.

Wizengamot pogrążył się w cichych rozmowach, a pomruk tłumu za plecami Harry'ego narastał niczym fale oceanu wokół Azkabanu. Oczy Snape'a biegały na wszystkie strony, jakby próbowały za nimi nadążyć.

- Ministrze - odezwał się gładko pan Malfoy, którego głos przebił się przez morze szeptów - chłopak z łatwością może kłamać. Ktoś mógł go nakłonić do takich zeznań. - Spojrzał na Knota znacząco. - Wie pan, co pisze o nim Prorok.

Kilku członków Wizengamotu mądrze pokiwało głowami i Harry poczuł, jak znowu wzbiera w nim złość. Niczego w tym momencie nie pragnął bardziej, niż zacisnąć ręce na szyi tego człowieka, ale z trudem powstrzymał się: nadal stał nieruchomo i nawet zdołał zachować niemal beznamiętną minę. Snape obrzucił go złym wzrokiem.

- Wcale nie wygląda na obłąkanego, jak na mój gust - stwierdził ktoś za jego plecami. - Przyjemny chłopiec.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy się śmiać, płakać, czy może coś połamać. Nie zrobił nic.

- Wielce to prawdziwe - powiedział Knot do Malfoya z fałszywym uznaniem, najwyraźniej bardzo zadowolony, że może coś zrobić z zeznaniem Harry'ego. Dlaczego był aż tak zdeterminowany, żeby skazać Snape'a? Pan Malfoy musiał go do tego skłonić, choć Harry nie potrafił się domyślić, jak to zrobił. Ile pieniędzy Knot za to dostanie? Co o tym wszystkim myśli Voldemort? Czy to jakiś skomplikowany plan mający na celu pozbycie się szpiega? - Chcesz wycofać swoje zeznanie, Potter?

"Idź do diabła."

- Nie.

- Wobec tego zgłaszam wniosek o użycie _Veritaserum_. Głosowanie?

Większość rąk wzdłuż ławy Wizengamotu uniosła się i Snape zamknął oczy. Knot uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z siebie.

- Wniosek przyjęty. Panie Potter?

Nie, nie, nie! Nie kolejna osoba zdolna wydrzeć mu jego tajemnice! Snape wlepiał w niego wzrok z wyraźnym ostrzeżeniem; Harry go zignorował.

- Z zastrzeżeniem, że zadawane będą wyłącznie pytania związane z tym procesem, zgadzam się.

Gdyby się teraz wycofał, uznaliby go za kłamcę. Nie jest kłamcą! Nie ma mowy, żeby pozwolił Knotowi to wygrać, nie ma mowy, żeby wypełniał rozkazy Snape'a; teraz, kiedy już to zaczął, ani myślał się poddawać.

- Oczywiście - zapewnił Knot gładko i Harry wiedział, że nie ma szans na pozostanie przy temacie. Zawahał się, niepewny, co robić. Spojrzenie Snape'a przybrało na sile.

- Jako nauczycielka pana Pottera - usłyszał za sobą ostry głos - i z tego tytułu jego obecna opiekunka swego rodzaju, będę stała w pogotowiu z zaklęciem uciszającym, na wypadek, gdyby jakieś niechciane pytanie... przypadkiem jednak padło.

Harry z ulgą uśmiechnął się do profesor McGonagall i bez zastanowienia wyzywająco nieco uniósł brodę, podczas gdy Knot wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

- O... oczywiście, pani profesor. Wizengamot przyjmuje propozycję profesor McGonagall.

- Dobrze sobie radzisz, Potter - powiedziała mu cicho.

Czarodziej o znudzonej minie przyniósł _Veritaserum_ w niebieskiej buteleczce, ostrożnie wlał kilka kropel do szklanki z wodą i podał mu ją. Harry przez chwilę tylko się na nią gapił. Och, nie będzie mu się to podobało. Wypił pośpiesznie, póki nie zdążył zmienić zdania. Nie miało smaku, ale woda prawie wydawała się bardziej kleista niż zwykle i trudniej było ją przełknąć. Choć to pewnie tylko nerwy. Poczuł przypływ spokoju, który wypełnił jego umysł i odepchnął gniew dręczący go od początku roku szkolnego, po czym zamknął go za ścianą opanowania. Harry już dawno nie czuł się w takim stopniu sobą.

- Podaj imię i nazwisko - polecił czarodziej o znudzonej minie. Harry raczej go lubił, może tylko dlatego, że nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na jego bliznę.

- Harry Potter.

Łał, wcale nie zamierzał świadomie tego powiedzieć! Szybko postarał się odzyskać kontrolę nad własnymi ustami. Dzięki wypracowaniu zadanemu im przez Petrose'a wiedział, że zapytany pod _Veritaserum_ będzie _musiał_ wyznać prawdę. Nie miał tylko pojęcia, jakie to uczucie.

- Ile masz lat?

- Szesnaście. - No proszę, to prawie zamierzał wymówić. Wrażenie było odrobinę podobne do _Imperiusa_, z wyjątkiem tego, że spod działania eliksiru nie mógł się wyrwać. Czuł się jak kukiełka i nie podobało mu się to.

- Twój aktualny adres?

- Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart.

- Proszę odpowiedzieć "nie" na następne pytanie. Jesteś płci męskiej?

- Ntak. - Cóż, to było dziwne.

- On z tym walczy! - rzucił oskarżycielsko Knot.

Czarodziej o znudzonej minie przewrócił oczami.

- To typowa odpowiedź, Ministrze. Proszę go, żeby skłamał, a serum zmusza go do powiedzenia prawdy. Pamięta pan, panie Potter, mówi pan "nie". Czy ma pan szesnaście lat?

- N... - Zakrztusił się. - W tej chwili. - Ha, odzyskał nieco kontroli. Snape patrzył na niego dziwnie.

- Nazywa się pan Potter?

- Tak.

- Wszystko z nim w porządku - oznajmił czarodziej. - Zadawajcie swoje pytania. - Odsunął się na bok, wcześniej jednak mrugnął do Harry'ego uspokajająco.

- Czemu po prostu nie daliście _Veritaserum_ Snape'owi? - zainteresował się Harry. - Dzięki temu chyba wszystko byłoby prostsze, nie?

Usłyszał, jak McGonagall bierze ostry wdech, choć minę nadal miała surową i pozbawioną zainteresowania. Snape się patrzył.

- _Veritaserum_ jest legalne tylko wtedy, kiedy pijący się na nie zgadza! - odparł Knot triumfalnie. - Profesor Snape odmówił, co zrobiłaby każda winna osoba.

Harry zrozumiał, że popełnił wielki błąd taktyczny, ale tylko wzruszył ramionami, błyskawicznie się zastanawiając.

- Nie, to chyba ma sens. Profesor Snape bardzo ceni swoją prywatność.

- A pan nie? - odezwała się nieznana mu wiedźma o ostrych rysach twarzy.

McGonagall spojrzała na niego pytająco i uniosła różdżkę, Harry jednak zacisnął w pięści opuszczone wzdłuż ciała dłonie, pokręcił głową, po czym odpowiedział beznamiętnie:

- Cenię sobie prywatność co najmniej w takim samym stopniu, jak Sn... profesor Snape. Tylko że mi nie wolno mieć żadnej prywatności, bo wszyscy uważają, że mogą wściubiać nos w moje życie i układać je jak im się podoba! Profesor Snape nie jest przyzwyczajony do życia na świeczniku. Moje życie zawsze takie jest, bez względu na to, jak bardzo tego nie znoszę.

No dobra, wcale nie zamierzał tyle powiedzieć. Głupie _Veritaserum_. Starał się zignorować pełne współczucia spojrzenie McGonagall. Kilku członków Wizengamotu sprawiało jednak wrażenie zawstydzonych, więc może nie powiedział niczego aż tak złego.

- Schodzimy z tematu - rzuciła ostro McGonagall, która jednocześnie uspokajająco położyła rękę na barku Harry'ego. - Proszę odebrać zeznanie pana Pottera, aby mógł on wrócić do szkoły.

- Panie Potter - odezwał się Knot triumfująco - proszę powtórzyć to, co powiedział pan Wizengamotowi wcześniej. Dlaczego twierdzi pan, że profesor Snape jest niewinny?

On naprawdę sądził, że Harry nie będzie mógł tego zrobić! Z czym miał problem?

- Profesor Snape - powiedział wyraźnie, głosem dzwoniącym w nagłej, pełnej wyczekiwania ciszy - nie mógł popełnić zbrodni, o które jest oskarżony, ponieważ uczył mnie między siódmą a dziewiątą trzydzieści wieczorem tamtego dnia.

Milczenie. A potem naraz wszyscy jakby odezwali się równocześnie. Knot przez minutę gapił się na Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem, zanim wreszcie zdołał przywrócić coś na kształt porządku dzięki snopowi iskier wystrzelonemu z różdżki.

- Panie Potter... - Zdawał się szukać sposobu, żeby zadać kłam słowom Harry'ego. - Czego on pana uczył?

Snape wyglądał na spanikowanego, a dłoń McGonagall zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu, ale pytanie było uzasadnione. Czuł, jak _Veritaserum_ zmusza go do uczciwości, lecz przecież mogło je zadowolić mniej...

- Nazywał to eliksirami wyrównawczymi - odparł Harry prawdomównie. - Chyba głównie po to, żeby zrobić mi na złość.

Palce na jego barku zacisnęły się mocniej, potem zaś rozluźniły. Snape skrzywił się, Harry jednak pomyślał, że zobaczył ulgę w jego oczach.

Podczas gdy Knot wrzeszczał niepewnie, Bones uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego.

- Panie Potter, nie musi pan odpowiadać na to pytanie, zadaję je z czystej ciekawości. Moja bratanica uczęszcza do Hogwartu.

Skinął głową.

- Niechęć między panem i profesorem Snape'em najwyraźniej jest wręcz legendarna. Dlaczego więc jest pan tu dzisiaj?

McGonagall ponownie spojrzała na niego pytająco, on jednak znowu pokręcił głową.

- Ponieważ nie ma żadnego znaczenia, czy się nawzajem nienawidzimy - wyjaśnił Bones. - On jest niewinny.

- Dlaczego się nienawidzicie nawzajem? - spytał z zainteresowaniem jakiś stary człowieczek.

- Ja go nienawidzę, bo nigdy nie dał mi powodu, żebym żywił do niego inne uczucia. Nie mogę mówić za profesora Snape'a, proszę pana.

- Dlaczego pana uczył, skoro się nawzajem nienawidzicie? - rzuciła oskarżycielsko siwiejąca dama przy łokciu Knota.

- Ponieważ bez względu na jego wady - rzekł Harry ozięble; naprawdę zaczynał jej nie cierpieć - Snape, profesor Snape, jest człowiekiem obowiązkowym.

- Wiesz, że był śmierciożercą Lorda... Jak Mu Tam - odezwał się zdesperowany Knot.

Tłum sapnął i rozszeptał się. Snape zesztywniał.

- Wiem, że był oskarżony - przyznał Harry spokojnie. - O ile dobrze rozumiem, nie został skazany.

- Tak, cóż...

- A poza tym on i tak nie może być śmierciożercą.

Większa część członków Wizengamotu zamrugała z konsternacją, Snape zaś niepewnie się skrzywił.

- Dlaczego nie? - spytał wreszcie jeden z sędziów.

Tak!

- Ponieważ - wyjaśnił Harry dobitnie, jeszcze wyraźniej, niż gdy ogłaszał niewinność Snape'a - nie było go na cmentarzu, kiedy Voldemort został wskrzeszony i przywołał do siebie resztki swoich śmierciożerców.

I tłum oszalał!

Harry rozciągnął w uśmiechu zaciśnięte wargi, komnata zaś po brzegi wypełniła się głosami. Tym razem Knot nie próbował ich uciszyć, tylko patrzył się na Harry'ego, jakby właśnie znalazł w swojej kuchni smoka przygotowującego herbatę. Ale Harry'emu zadano jasne pytanie pod _Veritaserum_. Nie mogło być wątpliwości, że powiedział prawdę. Voldemort naprawdę wrócił. Harry nie był kłamcą, nie był niebezpiecznym szaleńcem, przez cały czas mówił _prawdę_.

To Amelia Bones przywołała ostatecznie zgromadzonych do porządku po gwałtownej dyskusji z pozostałymi członkami Wizengamotu. Knot jęczał jakieś bzdury, kompletnie bezużyteczny i najwyraźniej na granicy załamania nerwowego.

"Mówiłem panu" - pomyślał Harry zjadliwie pod jego adresem. - "Ostrzegaliśmy pana!" Voldemort wrócił i teraz Knot zapłaci za to, że nie słuchał.

- Proces jest zamknięty - odezwała się Bones z mocą, ignorując atak histerii Knota. - Severusie Snapie, na podstawie zeznań pana Pottera...

- On kłamie! - zaskrzeczał Knot. Osoby siedzące obok niego odsunęły się z lekką obawą.

- ...jest pan wolny. - Skinęła na aurora, który od razu uwolnił Snape'a z krzesła. - Zaś w kwestii tego, co właśnie nam pan powiedział, panie Potter - rzuciła okiem na Knota (- On wcale nie wrócił! Nie wrócił!) - będziemy musieli odbyć dalszą dyskusję. Dziękuję panu na zwrócenie na to naszej uwagi. - Uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Zawsze był pan bardzo odważnym młodzieńcem, panie Potter. Dziękuję, że zachował się pan zgodnie z pana przekonaniami.

Wizengamot znowu zaczął rozmawiać między sobą, a McGonagall odwróciła Harry'ego i odprowadziła go do drzwi. Ludzie już wykrzykiwali jego imię, desperacko starając się, żeby z nimi porozmawiał. Błysnął czyjś aparat fotograficzny i auror rzucił się w tłum ku sprawcy. Z gniewnym łopotem szaty minął ich Snape patrzący na Harry'ego wrogo.

- Nadal cię nienawidzę, Potter.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i pozwolił McGonagall pociągnąć się za nią. Zrobił, co musiał: uratował Snape'a i nareszcie skłonił ludzi, żeby uwierzyli mu w sprawie Voldemorta. Czuł, jak _Veritaserum_ przestaje działać i wraca jego początkowa złość. Szkoda, wolałby nie być rozgniewany. Mimo wszystko to nie był zły dzień, naprawdę. Już się nie mógł doczekać, aż opowie Ronowi i Hermionie, jak mu poszło.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<p>

* * *

><p><em>Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).<em>

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
